vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122761-morning-coffee-22015-west-coast-friday-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Oooh! *grabby hands* I play my main as a (semi-) retired combat pilot. I would loooove air or space combat with one caveat: Don't put it on rails. The gunship phase of the Lightspire event: super lame. The assault bike phase of Rage Logic: lots of fun. The ship chase on Farside: meh. The warbot mission: whoohoo! And now for the PvP Report: Audiences across Nexus are stunned as Exiles managed a couple wins last night. I think I managed to play four matches, two Walatiki which we got steamrolled (expected), one Halls of the Bloodsworn we just squeaked out the win (fun!) And one Walatiki where I guess none of the Dom premades got the pop and the Exiles steamrolled them (much preferred the close match). PTS has a build for some upcoming PvP changes and the Patchnotes look real promising. Assuming they go live all my 50's will definitely be doing at least some PvP (go read the notes for why). Ran a couple shiphands for moar renown (170k now). Almost missed tea because I was dinking with my Aura Mastery aura for Punish. (oops). Tonight... I need to write up a presentation for Friday Night Science (rp). Don't think I'm going to get much in the way of content done. I'm tempted to install a PTS client to go check out the build. Might do that over the weekend. | |} ---- Signups close on March 1st and visits by the judges start immediately after that. We're giving them two weeks to visit the plots and judge because so many people wanted to personally give tours to the judges. | |} ---- Leaving work early on a Friday is like skipping your last 2 classes in High School, totally fun even if you aren't doing much :wub: 170K renown! :o Very nice!! I won't be on tonight (unless really late) because I'm making "Jerk Chicken with Pigeon Peas and Rice" for the fams and Saturday I'm back to granite shopping for my counter tops with my sister. Remodeling is way more time consuming in real life. I need my dailies including a couple of shiphands I'm backed up on and then I just need 2 VSH's to finish up so I can purchase my points. M-13 and Space Madness. | |} ---- That's what I've earned over time. Think I had between 20 and 30k before VSH. My current targets are the Ability Point Tier unlock for 300k renown and the AMP Point Tier Unlock for 200k renown. Yeah, ow. M-13 is pretty easy to gold, just need to find all the packages before heading down. Would be happy to help with that (probably do it on Elsa). Madness isn't too bad but most people get tripped up on the exploding rowsdowers. I know the trick for that and just as long as people don't zerg it should be fine. | |} ---- ---- *nudge nudge* NDBList Fashion Gala is where I plan to be Saturday night though I'll have to move Heaven and Earth to clear the errand list to attend. That gets over at 9pm (EST) so should be free for a bit after that. I'll be in and out Sunday (midday errands) but should settle in late afternoon and evening. | |} ---- I would be more than happy to run a few with you this weekend. I am going to try to attend the gala on Saturday, if nothing comes up. That should be fun. Otherwise I'm free :) | |} ---- ZOMG!! That's right!! I really need to be there for Doom Kittys Fashion Gala!! I need all the help I can get fashion-wise! I'm like the Minnie Pearl of Nexus. | |} ---- ---- Good thing it is always short sleeve weather in Illium. | |} ---- ---- ---- Subjugator's Invasive Treads. | |} ----